


white love

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a hint of haosol, junhoon and seoksoo, soonwoo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt- cafeteria tray/cardboard sheet sledding aka how to kiss your datefriend in a snowdrift bc you're idiots and went flying into one





	white love

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this sucks lol not to use thr first timer card, but this is my first fic on here oops

Wonwoo eyes the two cardboard sheets Soonyoung claims were supposedly 'sleds’, his face painted with a look of utter disbelief. Having dated Soonyoung for almost a year and having known him for more than two years, Wonwoo is surprised he  _ didn't _ expect Soonyoung to do something similar.

 

It had been snowing continuously since two days, and Soonyoung wouldn't stop complaining about having to be locked inside. Wonwoo, on the other hand, was quite content with having a couple days all to himself, and his sickeningly cute (and hyper) boyfriend and the company of a thousand books waiting to be devoured left little room for boredom. (Soonyoung would say otherwise, having no fascination whatsoever with the old yellowing books Wonwoo often tried making him read.) 

 

The minute the snow stopped the older male had already made his way out for a tour of the neighborhood. Wonwoo had spent a good chunk of the hour chasing his boyfriend, and the remaining of it to convince him to return home. At the end, other older male agreed, not because of Wonwoo's promises of cuddles and baking him cookies, but a bribe of hot chocolate and the remaining portion of the gingerbread cake Mingyu had sent the couple earlier that day. Wonwoo wasn't too happy at the prospect of having his irresistible offer of cuddles  _ and _ his delectable cookies turned down,but at least he had managed to drag his boyfriend home and he deserved a pat on the back for managing that alone.

 

Turns out, Wonwoo's bribe wasn't as great of an idea as he had thought it to be, and a sugar-high, restless Soonyoung was proof enough. Having a Soonyoung filled with sugar to the brim sit at home doing nothing, especially when there was so much snow to be played with, proved to a painfully hard task. By the end of half an hour Wonwoo had given up on it completely, agreeing to whatever plan Soonyoung had in mind.

 

“Play a prank on Seungkwan...no, thats what we did last week. Snowball battles with Jisoo and Seokmin sound fun but Seokmin is still suffering from that cold he got two weeks ago, besides Jisoo defeats you easily and what's the point of playing if we won't win? We could do that with Jun and Jihoon, except Jihoon would rather have all his toenails pulled out individually than step out in this weather. Ugh Wonwoo what can we _ do _ ?” Soonyoung whined, to which Wonwoo vaguely suggested they do something outdoors with just the two of them. Worst. Idea. Ever.

 

Because that's when Soonyoung suggested they go sledding. Wonwoo refused initially, because that was something neither of them had had any experience in whatsoever, and besides they lacked basic equipment (and skills, for that matter, but there is no way Wonwoo would admit _ that.)  _ But Soonyoung had that trademark pleading look on his face, with extreme puppy dog eyes and his lower lip jutting out in an irresistible pout, and Wonwoo didn't have it in him to refuse to  _ that _ . Damn his whipped ass. 

 

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Jeon Wonwoo ended up giving in to the extremely flawed plan Soonyoung had suggested, despite having foreseen a hundred ways it could go wrong . Soonyoung leapt excitedly at Wonwoo, showering his face with kisses before running inside to fetch his 'sleds’. Wonwoo doubted he had any, but he had already agreed, and the only option he had was to play along with whatever Soonyoung suggested. That, or have Soonyoung sneak out again with an inadequate amount of layers and catch a cold. Wonwoo decided the first one sounds much better.

_

 

“Are you a hundred percent sure this is safe though?” Wonwoo asks for what he believes is the seventeenth time since Soonyoung suggested the idea. 

 

Soonyoung swerves his car to the right, finally reaching the part of the town where one would find a park on normal days. The park is in a slightly low lying part of the town, and the place is notorious for collecting heaps of snow every year. You can see little children running around in layers of padded jackets and winter clothing. They scream and jump and laugh and fall, the freedom of finally being able to go out in the open and play making them forget everything else around them. Wonwoo wonders if some of their energy has been transferred to him, because before he can spare a thought, he has already taken off towards a rather steep slope with Soonyoung in tow and the makeshift cardboard sled tucked in his armpit.

 

The two reach the top of the slope, Soonyoung setting his cafeteria tray down (Wonwoo still doesn't know how they have one in their house), Wonwoo doing the same with his cardboard sheet. With one last glance at each other, they jerk their sleds off the slope with one hand, sending themselves zooming towards the landing. 

 

Cold breeze blows against Wonwoo' face, making it numb. As the sled gains speed, he can see the snow covered ground, the bare trees and the human figures all blur into one. No sound is audible, the wind moving against his ears making it difficult for any sound to reach them. Wonwoo feels ecstatic, like he's flying. Maybe this wasn't too bad of an idea after all, and he should let Soonyoung plan more dates. 

 

The slope isn't too long, and the ride lasts for barely forty seconds, and by the end of it, the two slam right into the base of a snowdrift, sending the snow on top cascading down onto their face. The two can't stop laughing. They sober up after what feels like an eternity, only to dissolve in a fit of giggles once again. At some point Soonyoung or Wonwoo (Wonwoo isn't sure who) even lets out a snort, making the two laugh harder. When the giggles finally stop, Soonyoung let's out a feeble “Man, that was fucking awesome” in between pants and wheezes. Finally catching sight of Soonyoung, with the cheeks tinted red, his eyes crinkling into crescents and his lips stretched out in a wide grin, Wonwoo’s heart skips a beat. There's adrenaline pulsing through his veins after the exhilarating ride, and there is something in the way Soonyoung looks so pure, and delicate, making Wonwoo kiss the hell out of him. Its nice and slow and rhythmic, and Wonwoo can feel a stupid smile on his face. 

“You guys are really cute and all, but could like, you get a room? There are  _ kids _ here for God's sake,” Wonwoo doesn't know how long they've been there, but it must be long enough for Minghao to make a disgusted remark from somewhere behind them. Pulling his flushed face apart, Soonyoung flashes a stellar smile towards the younger younger boy, who looks like he's about to gag. Wonwoo just laughs some more, gesturing him and Hansol to join the pair. Minghao's expression emulates that of Wonwoo earlier that day, but Hansol, in particular Hansol fashion joins in with a cardboard sheet of his own. Wonwoo has no idea where the kid got it from, but he's learnt not to question most things he does as long as he doesn't hurt himself. 

  
The four laugh and play until some point when Minghao and Hansol take leave. The two lie there till dusk, watching the snow get tinted with hues of orange, red and pink at sunset. They walk back to the car hand in hand, Wonwoo kissing Soonyoung some more. 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried lol (also the title is a monsta x song im such trash)


End file.
